Of Guardians and Dimensions
by Gartabro
Summary: If you're a Guardian of Kandrakar, it's impossible to get bored.  Collection of drabbles and one-shots
1. 006, Hours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

A/N: Collection of one-shots based on prompts from the livejournal community _crossovers100_.

x-x

**Title:** Of Goblins and Kidnappings

**Fandom:** WITCH (comic), Labyrinth.

**Characters/pairing:** Irma Lair, Jareth.

**Summary:** Her little brother should learn to keep his mouth shut.

**Prompt: **#6 – Hours.

x-x

Irma was going to kill her little brother. Perhaps, because she was still trying to decide if Chris' stupid little wish should get him killed or not. On one hand, it was his fault that a bunch of goblins had decided to kidnap her from her bedroom; on the other hand... Hello, Goblin King! Time without seeing you!

"So… Thirteen hours?" asked Irma after she managed to get rid of the goblins. She had only been here once, back when she had done that diplomatic mission on behalf of Kandrakar with the other Guardians.

"I see you remember, Water Guardian." The Goblin King eyed the throne room and all the frogs wildly jumping around. "However, this time the challenge means nothing. I have no power over you."

"That seems to upset you."

A glare. A dangerous, dangerous glare. What had she said?

"It's none of your concern," said the fae. "Now, what am I supposed to do with your brother?"

"Let him run the labyrinth? I was having a _nice_ dream, you know?" said Irma. "Wait, no. Is he in any danger? Because if he is, I'm helping him."

The man laughed and a crystal ball appeared on his left hand, balancing on the tips of his fingers. He launched it to the Guardian; on its surface, Irma saw Chris trying to enter the labyrinth.

"A lesson for your brother? Of course, feel free to play with him. It has been a while since I had any entertainment."


	2. 053, Earth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

x-x

**Title:** Games

**Fandom:** WITCH (comic), Jumanji.

**Characters/pairing:** Corneali Hale.

**Summary:** Perhaps, she should start to check her sister's games.

**Prompt: **#53 – Earth.

x-x

Cornelia ran towards her little sister and grabbed her, putting her away from the flowers and its… Projectiles? Darts? Well, whatever it was shooting and that definitely wasn't good to anyone's health.

One of the perks of being the Earth Guardian was being able to know that kind of things, and Cornelia had made sure to train that ability after she had discovered it. She had found many dangerous plants on her missions, but this one was going directly to her top ten of plants to stay really away from.

"I should have come back home sooner," muttered Cornelia while she inspected the board game that her sister and her friends had been playing with. The plant started to ready another attack. "Oh, no, don't even think about it."

The plant froze its movement. Lilian watched her sister and noticed the green glow in her eyes. She returned her gaze to the plant and then back to her sister.

"Lilian? What's happening?" asked one of her friends.

"I-I don't know. Cornelia?"

"Can we talk about it later? I'm trying to save your lives here."

"But-"

"Later!"

The game was a board made of wood that also could be used as the box of the game. Cornelia closed the game and read the name on its top: Juamanji. How had Lilian found this thing? It was full of magic, and it felt a bit like the Book of Elements...

Her hand glowed with her power. It was made of wood, and she was the Earth Guardian.

Let's see if it could win against her.


	3. 079, Desert

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

x-x

**Title:** Computer Whisperer

**Fandom:** WITCH (comic), Thor (movie).

**Characters/pairing:** Will Vandom.

**Summary:** Will can talk with computers, but that doesn't mean that they have to like each other.

**Prompt: **#79 – Desert.

x-x

If someone had told her that one day she would be a physics student, Will would had laughed at them before they could add that she would be a rather good one. She had never been a model student and always had considered that physics were too difficult for her, but she had discovered that her studies were _really_ useful; they were perfect to give her ideas about how to use her powers.

And, okay, perhaps she cheated a bit sometimes, but it didn't always work and her new calculator was worse than Dean with the whole cheating thing. Honestly, between the calculator and her cell phone, it was like having two sets of parents.

"Come on, help a bit?" said the Guardian of Kandrakar to the computer.

"Miss Vandom, do I look like I know something about physics?" answered the computer with a metallic voice.

"Nothing? With all these things that Jane has put inside you, you ought to know something! Or, at the very least, have a bright idea."

"I'm a computer, not a light bulb," the voice of the computer sounded clearly offended.

And this would be why cheating with her powers didn't work too well; computers were good for ordering information and to tell you how _they_ worked, but that was it. And they had no personality, especially this one, who was a bit of a snob and nothing like the motherly fridge in the kitchen.

Jane should ask for a refund and get rid of it.


End file.
